Burning Eyes
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: When Bella goes to save Edward from the Volturi, they refuse to allow her to leave the city as a human. How will she deal with being confronted by the family that had abandoned her while her emotions are heightened as a newborn vampire? And why is she suddenly so affected by Jane's burning gaze? Femslash Bella/Jane Epic one-shot


**a/n: This is was a story that I just couldn't get out of my mind until I wrote it. I had originally intended for it to be around 5-8,000 words long, but it got away from me. The Italian at the end was translated using google, so if you speak Italian, I apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors.**

**I do not own the rights to any part of the Twilight Saga, though I did borrow some of the dialogue from New Moon and a line or two from Breaking Dawn.**

**I hope you enjoy, please leave me a note and let me know what you think.**

Burning Eyes

As Edward spoke to Aro, I couldn't help but be distracted by the blonde who had led us here. Jane terrified me with her cold indifference and the malice in her eyes, but there was something indefinable that kept drawing my attention back to her. I wondered how she came to be a vampire. She looked to be slightly younger than Edward and I couldn't help but be curious about what had led to her change, and why she was so cold towards everyone around her.

My attention was brought back to the creepily giddy vampire that Edward was speaking to when he said, "I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular. May I?" he asked eagerly, obviously speaking to Edward even though he never took his eyes off of me.

"Ask _her,_" he responded flatly.

Aro giggled, "Of course, how rude of me! Bella, I am simply fascinated by your ability to block out Edward's impressive talent. Since ours are so similar, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to allow me to see if you are also exempt from mine?"

My eyes involuntarily flashed to Jane, who merely lifted an eyebrow at me, before I turned to Edward for reassurance. He gave me a brief nod and I reluctantly placed my shaking hand in his. He shut his eyes with a small smile, after a moment his forehead creased slightly in what looked to be frustration. The child-like wonder replaced the slight frown and he opened his eyes again and smiled gently at me. "So very interesting," he murmured, beginning to pace in front of us.

Edward tensed beside me just as Aro turned back to us and said, "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents. Jane, dear." He gestured from the petite blonde towards me.

My eyes flashed back over to the blonde and saw an evil little smirk on her lips as her eyes bore into mine. Before anything else could happen, Edward lunged forward, putting himself between Jane and I with a shouted, "No!"

Immediately he crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony. Jane smiled down at him and for a second the only thing I that existed in my world was the way her face transformed beautifully when she smiled. Then a jerky movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I remembered what she was doing to Edward.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to put myself in between them, but Alice's cold, hard arms circled my waist, holding me against her. I struggled in her grasp, but I couldn't get away from her.

"Jane," Aro said softly. Jane blinked and turned her attention to him. Edward's body immediately relaxed as he was released from her power. I looked up in time to see Aro nod his head in my direction and Jane's crimson eyes focused immediately on me again. I grit my teeth, preparing myself for whatever hellish pain Edward had just experienced, but nothing happened.

Edward jumped to his feet with a growl, but when he saw that I wasn't in pain, he relaxed and looked back at Jane. I followed his gaze and saw that she was glaring at me. I flinched under the weight of the hatred I could see burning in her eyes. Edward moved to my side and touched Alice's arm. She released me and he pulled me in against his cold body. Jane let out a hiss of anger at the same time Aro began to laugh.

He turned to the small blonde girl and said, "Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Jane only curled her lips into a silent snarl as she glared at me. He laughed again before turning his attention back to us. "Now, what to do with you? I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind and would like to stay?" Aro asked.

I could feel Edward and Alice tense and Edward carefully said, "I'd rather not."

Aro didn't even bat an eye before he asked, "Alice, would you be interested in joining us?"

"No, thank you," she said politely.

"And you, Bella?" he asked, focusing on me with wide, hopeful eyes.

Edward hissed and I stared back at Aro, dumbfounded that he'd even asked me that.

The blonde haired king, whose presence I had all but forgotten, broke the silence when he jumped up from his throne with an incredulous, "What?"

Aro glanced at him over his shoulder and said, "Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a perspective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

My attention immediately turned back to Jane. She was frowning heavily, and I saw some emotion in her eyes that I couldn't quite define, but it made my heart start to pound and butterflies began to wreak havoc in my stomach. A low rumbling growl began to build in Edward's chest, drawing my focus away from those captivating red eyes and I quickly spoke up, not wanting his anger to get him hurt again. "No, thank you," I said, hating how badly my voice shook.

Aro sighed, "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

"Join or die, is that it?" Edward hissed.

"Of course not," Aro said, sounding surprised and a little hurt by the accusation.

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

Edward glared at the blonde king. "How so?" he asked, voice hard and demanding.

Caius pointed accusingly at me and maliciously stated, "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets, and yet, you have no plans to either drink from her or to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a vulnerability and that means her life is forfeit. But _you_ may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth and snarled. The guards surrounding us shifted forward eagerly, but Aro held up a hand and smoothly said, "Unless…we grant her immortality." He turned to me and in an overly friendly tone, asked, "Bella, is it your wish to become one of us?"

I ignored Edward's threatening growl and honestly replied, "Yes, it is."

Aro beamed at me, "Excellent, that is simple enough." His eyes flicked to the vampires behind us and I immediately felt Edward being pulled away from me.

I glanced back and saw the two guards who had escorted us into the castle holding a struggling Edward. Alice was also being restrained by two of the other guards in the room and I had to fight back the panic I felt at realizing how utterly defenseless I was in that moment. My heart was pounding faster than it ever had before and a cold sweat had broken out on my skin. I knew that every vampire in the room could smell my fear, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Jane," Aro said in a giddy, sing-song voice and I snapped my attention back to him in time to see him take the blonde's small hand in his and kiss it lightly.

Edward let out an anguished, "No!" at the same time Aro mischievously said, "Dear one, you will turn our darling Bella. I fear that I will be too tempted by Edward's memories of her intoxicating blood if I try."

Plump red lips immediately curled into a devilish smile and I froze in terror. Between one racing heartbeat and the next, Jane was standing directly in front of me, so close that our bodies were nearly brushing. I met her smug gaze at the same time I inhaled sharply. Her fresh, sweet scent invaded all my senses and I fell into the fathomless red pools of her eyes. For what felt like a long time, everything else just faded away and she and I were the only two beings in existence.

But then something in her eyes changed, and they darkened while an almost possessive look flashed across her orbs. That one look blazed a scorching path through me and set my soul on fire. Jane's soft frozen hand cupped my jaw and she lifted it, breaking my gaze at the same time I heard a soft, feminine gasp and a loud angry growl from behind me. Before I could process what was happening, sharp teeth sank into my throat and a second later, the burning pain of vampire venom began radiating out from my neck.

I groaned as the pain from Jane's venom started to scorch my insides. I remembered this pain and I knew that Aro wouldn't allow Edward to suck the venom out this time. Even as I felt a scream beginning to build in my throat, I couldn't help but be grateful that I was finally getting what I wanted, finally having a real chance to be with Edward forever. I grit my teeth against the need to scream, but the pain quickly became overwhelming. A strained shriek escaped my lips at the same time my knees buckled.

Strong arms caught me before I fell and I forced eyes that I hadn't even realized had shut to open again. I expected to see Edward's golden eyes looking down at me, but instead, I saw Jane's burning crimson gaze. For some reason, I only felt relief that I didn't have to see the pity and regret that I knew would be in his eyes.

"Thank you," I gasped out, hoping that my eyes showed my honest appreciation and not just the agony I was in. I saw her eyes narrow in confusion for a second before that indecipherable look was back and she nodded. I let my eyes fall shut again and I could distantly hear Aro giggling again.

"Jane, please take our guest to a room where she will be more comfortable," he said from much closer. I forced my eyes back open and saw that he was standing right next to us. He had a hand on Jane's and his eyes were closed. A wide grin slowly spread across his features as he read whatever she was thinking. An anguished growl filled the room at the same time Aro opened his eyes and grinned down at me. "Interesting, indeed," he said thoughtfully before he stepped back and nodded at Jane.

Before I had time to puzzle out what that look had meant I lost focus again on what was happening as the venom spread further through my body and the pain consumed all my thoughts. I groaned and let my eyes slide shut, struggling not to cry out again. Dimly, I was aware that Jane had lifted me into her arms and carried me from the room.

Time lost all meaning as my body became a raging inferno. I was vaguely aware that I'd been placed on some sort of bed and that people filtered in and out of the room. I wasn't sure who they were because I refused to open my burning eyes to see and no one spoke. But I did know that there was one presence that made the torturous pain easier to endure. When they were in the room, it was easier to hold back the screams and not thrash in a futile attempt to ease my discomfort.

But when that person left the room, I couldn't stop ragged screams from ripping past my lips, and my body jerked and flailed in a pitiful attempt to stop the fire destroying me from the inside. I don't know if hours or seconds passed before I felt that presence re-enter the room and rush back to my side. All that mattered was that it came back and eased the agony, allowing me to swallow the screams and stop writhing. An angry growl from the other side of the bed rang out, but the only response I was aware of from my savior was a cool hand slipping into mine. The angry person stormed out of the room and was gone for what felt like a long time. The soothing presence didn't leave my side again.

Gradually, I noticed the burning pain slowly receding from my extremities and I heard a familiar musical voice say, "It won't be long now." I was too busy trying to figure out whose voice that was to notice the response, but I did hear the door open and close. My savior's hand squeezed mine comfortingly and I squeezed back, trying to express my gratitude without trying to speak and end up letting out the screams and shrieks of agony lodged in my throat.

My heart started racing as the inferno converged on it, intensifying the pain past any other that had come before. I could hear shuffling footsteps as more people came into the room, but I ignored them and focused on the soft thumb brushing the back of my hand. It was a foolish effort to distract myself from the all-consuming agony in my chest, but it was a comforting reminder of the presence at my side. My heart stuttered twice and then was still. The room was completely silent, and it took me a moment to realize that the pain had ended.

When I did, I opened my eyes, wanting to see who that presence had been; needing to be sure that it had been Edward who had soothed some of the pain away. But before I could turn my head to see my savior, I became distracted by how clearly I could see everything around me. From the dust motes dancing in the air to the tiny imperfections in the ceiling, everything was perfectly visible to my new eyesight.

I didn't even realize that someone was holding the hand not in my savior's grasp until they gently squeezed it. The touch was warm against my skin and felt foreign and wrong in my grip. As the thought to pull away from this unknown person occurred to me, I was already in motion, rolling away towards that presence to protect them from the perceived threat. Even as I fell into a defensive crouch, I realized two things that immediately had confusion and guilt swirling within me. The first thing I realized was that it had been Edward's hand that I had pulled away from; and the second was that Jane had been the soothing presence I had felt during the agony of my transformation.

The regret that I had pulled away from Edward had me straightening and really looking at him for the first time. I thought I knew everything about his face, but I'd been wrong, my human eyes could never truly see the perfection that he was. But then he smiled and reached out for me and I noticed something that I'd never been able to see before. While his smile was dazzling to behold, the look didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were full of regret, and a hint of something much darker, something that had fear skittering down my spine. That look implied a need to control and chain me in a way that absolutely terrified me.

A split-second later, Edward's eyes only showed hurt as they flicked to the side. I followed his gaze and saw the rest of the Cullens had come to Italy and were gathered in the room, with Jasper and Emmett in the front watching me warily. I immediately realized that Jasper had felt my fear and that had caused the hurt look in Edward's eyes. I sucked in a breath to explain that I was alright, but instantly became distracted by the myriad of scents around me. I could smell each of the welcoming scents of the Cullen family members, and the now almost cloying sweetness of Edward's scent, but what captivated me the most was the sweet, sugary scent of the woman next to me.

Whereas before she had smelled sweet and fresh; now, her scent reminded me of hot summer nights and the warm, comforting deserts offered at street fairs. I turned to look at her and took in her beauty for the first time with my new eyes. She looked as though she had been carved out of marble by the finest of the ancient sculptors. Her blonde hair held a myriad of other colors mixed in with the pale tones and looked soft as silk. But her eyes held most of my attention. Beyond the crimson irises, I could see a depth of soul that I never would have guessed she possessed. It made me want to know everything about Jane, my savior.

A curious look crossed her features, but before she could ask the question I saw in her eyes, Edward broke the silence. "Bella, love, you're alright. I know it's a little confusing right now," he said patiently.

I turned back to him, momentarily stunned by the beautiful music that was his voice. He was holding his hand out to me again, and the fuzzy memories from my human life reminded me that I loved him and had done this to be with him. I stepped forward and took his hand, letting him wrap his arms around me in a tight hug. It immediately felt wrong and the sharp hiss from behind me only re-affirmed that feeling.

"No," I said, pushing him off me and taking a step back towards Jane.

Edward looked shocked and hurt as he pleaded, "Bella, please. I've been so worried."

Carlisle stepped forward and spoke up before I could find the words to express what I'd been feeling when I pushed the love of my human life away. "Perhaps she just needs to hunt, Edward." He turned to me and kindly said, "Bella, I'm sure you're in some discomfort. Would you like us to take you hunting?"

That question immediately drew my attention to the burning thirst in my throat. Some part of my mind had been tracking the pain of it, but until he reminded me, I had almost forgotten and now it was all I could focus on. I lifted a hand to rub at my neck, hoping to dispel some of the pain.

A soft snort from behind me was immediately followed by the most beautiful, melodic sound I'd ever heard and I completely forgot the burning pain. "You can't take her hunting. You'd never manage to get Bella out of the city," Jane stated patronizingly.

I turned to her wanting to hear more of her lovely musical voice. Surprise registered in her eyes when she noticed me smiling at her. It was quickly replaced with interest and a hint of pride and I could feel my smile deepen. Edward growled and I immediately stepped in front of Jane, turning to face the threat, dropping into a crouch and releasing a growl of my own. Looking into his now almost black eyes, I realized that he had been the one who had let out that angry growl while I'd been changing.

Everyone else in the room tensed around me and I knew that they were waiting for me to lose control. Edward had told me about how newborn vampires were complete slaves to their instincts and emotions in the first year of their life and that they were nearly impossible to control. That was what they feared from me. I didn't want them to be afraid of me, but Edward was glaring at Jane and something inside of me couldn't stand the thought of letting him hurt her.

Jane placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I immediately relaxed and rose out of my defensive stance. As I turned back to look at her, I noticed a confused frown on Jasper's face. It was enough to distract me again and I tilted my head in question. "What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, surprised by the bell-like quality of my voice. I immediately wanted to say something else just to listen to my new voice, but the impulse was cut off when he responded.

"How are you doing this?" he asked warily.

I frowned, "Doing what?"

"I've never seen a newborn control their emotions this way, especially not when they need to feed," he explained cautiously.

His words immediately brought the burning thirst back to the forefront of my mind and my hand found its way back to my neck. Jane stepped up next to me and glared at Jasper as she snapped, "That's a wonderful question which can be discussed _after_ Bella's needs are taken care of." She paused to turn to me and said, "If you follow me, I'll take care of you."

I didn't even hesitate to say, "Thank you, Jane."

She smiled slightly and started moving towards the door. Before she could get there, Edward roughly grabbed her arm and snarled, "She's not going anywhere with you."

Jane lifted an eyebrow and smirked as I lunged forward to push him away from her. Part of me was horrified that I was going to attack Edward. I'd only just gotten him back into my life after the hellish months of separation. But the rest of me just couldn't keep from defending Jane, even if it was against the man I loved. Before I could reach Edward, he was already on the floor writhing in pain. I stopped my lunge and stood still, suddenly uncertain as to what I should do.

"I will be taking Bella to feed. She is _my_ responsibility and I will make certain that she is given what she needs," Jane coldly stated.

"She's part of _our_ family. We can see to it that she is taken care of," Carlisle said soothingly and I couldn't help but smile at him. I saw heads nod from all of the other Cullens except Alice, who bit her lip and looked away.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, worried that she'd had a vision of something bad happening.

She turned to me with worried eyes and gave me a small smile as she said, "Nothing you need to worry about right now, Bella. We can talk about it when you get back."

I frowned, wanting to push for an answer, but Jane's hand slipped into mine and she tugged me from the room, not releasing Edward from her power until the door closed and locked behind us. I turned to her and asked, "Why did you lock them in?"

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she said, "I didn't want them trying to follow us."

"Um, okay. Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous over what was going to happen.

Jane shrugged, "You tell me."

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

A small, understanding smile crossed her lips and I couldn't help but be transfixed with her beauty again. It took me a moment to focus on what she was saying. "Just take a deep breath and let your instincts guide you. We're deep enough in the castle that you'll find plenty of prey before you can get outside."

I gasped, realizing that she meant for me to drink from people. That sharp inhale was a bad decision on my part because I was immediately consumed by the most delicious scent I'd ever smelled. Venom pooled in my mouth and I completely forgot any objections I had and took off down the corridor. I rounded the corner and was just about to lunge towards my prey when I became aware of someone rushing towards me from behind. I spun around with a low warning growl before I realized that it was Jane.

She immediately stopped and put her hands up cautiously, and I couldn't help but wonder why I immediately relaxed. When I'd arrived in the castle, I was terrified of her, so what had changed to make me feel more comfortable with her than my own beloved Edward? Before I could puzzle it out, a soft scuff from behind me reminded me of my prey. I spun back towards what I'd been hunting and realized that it was a young six or seven year old girl who looked lost and afraid.

I panicked. I would never be able to forgive myself if I murdered a little kid. Without drawing another breath, I turned and sprinted away from the girl. I didn't trust myself to breathe until I thought I would be well away from her scent. When I stopped, Jane immediately stopped too and turned to me with wide eyes, "What was that? How did you stop hunting that girl?"

Cautiously, I drew in a small breath of air to respond and was relieved when that girl's enticing scent was nowhere to be found. "I don't know. I felt you coming up behind me and I thought I was about to be attacked, so I stopped to face you and it was enough to snap me out of the hunt. Then, when I saw that she was a little girl, I stopped breathing and ran," I explained with a shrug.

"Why did you run?" she asked curiously.

"Jane, I'd never forgive myself if I killed a little girl," I said flatly.

She studied me for a long minute as though she didn't believe me, but then she shook her head and smiled, pride radiating from her crimson gaze. "You're incredible, Bella. I've never heard of another newborn stopping a hunt like that before, not even the kings could have done it," she said sounding more excited than I had ever heard her before.

If I had still been able to, I would have blushed at her compliment. "Thanks," I said, shyly.

Jane chuckled and the sound was like wind chimes to my ears. I ducked my head in embarrassment and Jane stepped into me, reaching out to lift my chin so I would meet her intense gaze. She looked deep into my eyes and said, "You have no reason to be embarrassed, Bella. You are extraordinary and I am so grateful that Aro decided to let me turn you. Otherwise, I probably never would have realized—". She cut off her own words and looked away.

"What? What wouldn't you have realized?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

She sighed and said, "I'll tell you after you've fed, Bella. I honestly have no idea how you haven't lost it yet. You finished your transformation over an hour ago and you're still completely lucid, even without feeding. It's unprecedented."

I hissed as that burning in my throat became all encompassing. "It'd be easier if you stopped talking about it," I muttered angrily, looking around to try and decide which direction to move in to avoid that little girl.

Jane smirked and kissed my cheek before she stepped back. I immediately forgot my need to feed as I stared at her with wide eyes. My cheek still tingled from where her lips had pressed against my skin and I felt a sense of completeness I'd never felt before in my life. It was as if I'd been walking around missing half of myself until that moment when I found it and finally felt whole for the first time in my life.

"Bella, you need to focus now. I know everything is overwhelming and it's easy to be distracted, but I think you'll feel better after you've fed. Take a deep breath and let go of whatever thoughts are filling your mind right now," Jane said in a patient tone that I never would have expected from her.

I nodded and sucked in a breath. In a flash, I took off down the hallway again, racing towards a new mouthwatering scent. In seconds, I saw a man walking away from me, carrying what looked to be a bundle of the cloaks that the Volturi all seemed to wear. He didn't even have time to react before I wrapped my arms around him and buried my teeth into his soft neck. I moaned as his hot blood soothed the burn in my throat. In seconds it was over. His heart stopped beating and blood stopped pumping into my waiting mouth.

I let his body slump to the floor and stepped back, equal parts horrified and satisfied by what I'd just done. Jane had been right, I did feel a lot better now that the burning pain in my throat had eased, and I was finding it much easier to focus my thoughts. But all I could think about was that I'd just murdered a man.

Jane's calming hand fell on my shoulder and she turned me to face her instead of the empty husk at me feet. "Bella, it's fine. You've done nothing wrong. That man has lived here for years. He has no family who will miss him and aside from doing our laundry, he knew that his only purpose was to one day be bitten and drained," she explained gently.

I searched her surprisingly gentle and compassionate eyes. I didn't see any hint of deception and relaxed, letting go of my guilt. I nodded and glanced back at the man's body. "Is there something we need to do with him?" I asked.

"No, Bella. It will be taken care of," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me away.

I gave one last lingering look at the man's body, wondering why it had been so easy to stop feeling guilty. I forgot my concern over the man when I remembered Jane's promise to explain her realization. I waited until we had rounded a corner to ask, "Jane, what did you realize when you turned me?"

She hesitated and I could see her face close off into the blank expression that she had when I first met her. "Let me ask you a question first. How do you feel about Edward now that you've changed?" she asked in a tone that didn't betray any emotions.

I stopped walking and stared at her. _How did she know that my feelings had changed? Had I been that obvious? Of course I was obvious; I pulled away from him and defended Jane. Why had I done that? Was it some side-effect of having her be the one to turn me? Or was it something different?_ These questions and more began spinning through my mind and I forgot to answer Jane's question.

I felt a soft hand on my cheek and my whirling thoughts slowed as I focused on the bright crimson eyes looking slightly up at me. I only realized in that moment before she spoke that Jane was slightly shorter than me. "Focus, Bella. Don't overthink your answer. Just tell me how you have felt about Edward since you opened your eyes," she commanded gently.

"Different," I admitted, unable to look away from her. "It felt wrong when he touched me," I added in barely a whisper, not wanting to give breath to the truth that I'd been avoiding since my heart stopped beating. I had loved him so desperately when I was human that it broke me when he left. And now just when I finally gotten him back and could have the fairy tale happiness I had dreamed of, I couldn't stand to feel his touch.

Jane nodded and her face softened slightly as she asked, "And how do you feel about me?"

Anxious tension ran through me as I licked my suddenly dry lips and said, "I didn't know who it was at the time, but while I was going through the transition, your presence was the only thing that helped. I felt when you left the room and it made everything hurt so much worse. I couldn't stop screaming until you came back and eased the pain." I hesitated, gathering my courage before I added, "I feel like I've been looking for you my whole life even though I never knew that I was missing you."

A radiant smile lit up Jane's face and I could only stare, all other thoughts floating out of my mind as I appreciated the sheer perfection of that smile. I couldn't even remember what I'd said to elicit such a glorious smile from the cold and withdrawn blonde. "I've been searching for you too, Bella. For over a thousand years, I've been looking for you. That is what I realized when I looked into your eyes before I bit you. I realized that you are my mate," she said in the warmest tone I'd ever heard from her.

My mind spun, connecting everything I'd seen and heard from the fuzzy memory of the moment when I looked into Jane's eyes and saw them change in the seconds before her teeth clamped into my neck, all the way to how her soft touch allowed me to focus my now easily distracted mind. I didn't want to believe it. If it was true then I would lose everything all over again. The Cullens hated the Volturi, and based on Edward's reactions towards Jane and the wary way Alice had looked at her when Jane led us to see Aro, they would never accept me if I was Jane's mate.

I jerked away from her, shaking my head even as a voice in the back of my head reminded me that the Cullens had already abandoned me once and could no longer be trusted. "No, I can't be your mate," I muttered, my voice coming out faint and reedy and betraying my words to be a lie that I didn't even believe.

Jane's eyes narrowed and she closed the distance between us in a split second. "If I'm not your mate then you won't enjoy this," she snarled and before I could react, she gripped my neck and pressed her soft lips against mine.

I inhaled sharply in surprise, but that only served to bring her sweet scent into me and I immediately felt a wave of safety and comfort and belonging wash through me. In that moment, I knew that Jane had been right. She was my other half, my soul mate, and no other relationship could compare to what I could have with her. I melted into the kiss with a soft, needy whimper. Jane's tongue darted past my parted lips and claimed my mouth, sending heated desire sliding down my spine. One of my hands tangled into her silky hair, destroying her tight bun so I could delve into the soft strands. My other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me, so our bodies were flush against each other.

Jane's hands wrapped around my neck, encouraging me to pull us even closer and I did without a thought. I wanted to get lost in her and how she made me feel like I'd never been broken and had finally found the home I'd always longed for. But then she winced in pain and I immediately jerked back, wide-eyed and worried. "What's wrong?" I asked, a note of panic tinting my voice.

She chuckled wryly and said, "Everything's fine, Bella. You're just stronger than you think you are right now."

"Did I hurt you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Just a little. You'll have to be more careful for the next year while you're a newborn. I'd appreciate it if I wasn't crushed when you wanted to hug me," she replied, obviously still amused.

"I'm sorry, Jane," I muttered, looking away.

She immediately sobered and said, "Hey, it's alright, Bella. I was just teasing you. I'm not mad. Trust me; you'd know if I was mad at you."

I slowly met her eyes and let a playful smirk curve up my lips. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I vaguely remember an angry glare when your power didn't work on me."

Jane's eyes narrowed dangerously and her mouth fell into a hard line as she emotionlessly asked, "Do you want to see if it'll work now?"

I froze, trying to read some sign in her eyes that she wasn't actually as pissed off as she looked. But I couldn't see any hint of betraying emotion in her eyes and I inwardly cringed. I didn't want her to be mad at me, not after she had just given me the best kiss of my existence. "Go ahead," I answered dejectedly. "You may as well try while we're alone, before Aro asks you to do it again in front of everyone."

Jane sighed and reached out to touch my arm. "I wasn't being serious about that," she said softly.

"Oh, okay," I said with a half-hearted shrug.

She frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

I couldn't meet her eyes as I quietly said, "I don't want you to be angry with me. That was the best kiss I've ever had, and I'm terrified that I'll do or say something to make you not want me anymore."

"It doesn't work that way, Bella. I'm your mate, I'm always going to want you, even if we fight," she said reaching out to cup my cheek and bring my eyes back to meet hers again. I searched her eyes and could only see honesty in them. After a moment I saw her frown slightly and she asked, "What happened that makes you doubt me?"

I took an unnecessary breath to steady myself before admitting, "The last person who said I was their soul mate left and it broke me completely. I was only just starting to pick up the pieces when Alice came back to Forks to bring me here."

Jane let out a loud angry hiss and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "He _left_ you?" she snarled. I nodded miserably and she angrily stated, "I will kill him and every last member of that coven for hurting you."

My eyes widened in newfound fear and I reached out and clutched her arm desperately. "No, Jane, please don't hurt them. They're the closest thing to a real family I've ever had."

Her jaw clenched and she spat out, "Fine, I will restrain myself for you, Bella. But if they do or say something else that hurts you, I won't be as forgiving the next time."

I relaxed and said a relieved, "Thank you."

She nodded briskly and said, "Come on, let's get you back to your _family_, before Aro insists on seeing you again."

The bitter sneer in her voice when she said 'family' had me wincing, but before she walked away I stopped her with another question. "Jane, what's going to happen to me now? To us?" I asked uncertainly.

She paused and glanced at me, her own insecurities obvious in her eyes as she softly said, "That depends on you, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It depends on if you decide to be with me, or if you'd rather be with them," she said, sounding sad.

"Can't I have both?" I asked carefully.

Jane's face blanked of all emotion and she flatly stated, "No, Bella you can't. I owe Aro too much to leave the Volturi. So if you choose them, the most we'd be able to hope for would be a few days together maybe once a season if we're lucky. I won't live that way, Bella. I'm a sadist, not a masochist. It would be too painful."

"Oh," I said softly, thinking over what she'd said and wondering what was really more important to me.

She let out a long sigh and took my hand, "You don't need to decide right now, Bella. Even if your control continues to be this good, Aro will still make you wait a few days before he will risk letting you out of the castle."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

Jane smirked, "Bella, there have been three humans who have walked past this hallway since we've been standing here talking and you haven't attacked any of them."

I nodded; I'd been aware of them, but had been too intent on the blonde to actively pay attention to them. "I noticed them. Was I supposed to go after them? Is it bad that I didn't?"

Her smirk melted into an incredulous smile and she said, "It's not bad at all, Bella. I've just never seen a newborn be able to resist attacking any available humans."

I shrugged, knowing that I would be blushing if I was still human. "You were more important," I said, shyly.

Jane's eyes lit up and she gave me a genuine smile before she leaned in and kissed me again. It was a sweet, tender kiss that ended far too quickly. When I tried to pull her closer, she slid out of my grasp and lightly said, "There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, there are other things we need to deal with."

I groaned before I remembered that she was talking about seeing the Cullens. A wash of mixed emotions flowed through me at the thought of seeing them all again. I hadn't really been able to think about it before, but now that my head was a little clearer, I could finally take in the fact that they were all here. It made me nervous and excited and angry and scared and I had no idea which emotion was the most appropriate for the situation.

Jane seemed to understand my sudden distraction because she took my hand and wordlessly tugged me back to the room where they waited. Her silence let me really analyze what I was feeling. I couldn't help dwelling on the fact that this would really be the first time I'd seen most of them since they abandoned me. Even though the memories were hazy, I could still clearly feel the deep sense of betrayal that they had left me without even bothering to say good-bye.

That feeling had me wondering how I could ever trust them again and why I would even want to leave with them. _Do I really want to spend eternity always wondering if the people I'm with are just going to pack up and leave again? Will they even want to have anything to do with me if I'm not with Edward anymore? Probably not, but after the last hour I've spent with Jane, I know I can't go back to being with him. Oh God, how's he going to handle this? Is he going to go off the deep end again? Shit, I don't want him to try and get himself killed again. What the hell am I going to do? I've never felt the way Jane makes me feel. I've never been attracted to girls before. Does that mean that I'm gay? This is all happening too fast for me to cope with. I need time to deal with it all before I see them again. But I don't have time; we have to be nearly there. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Jane stopped in front of a plain wooden door and gave me a searching look. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm freaking out, but let's go anyway," I said resignedly.

She looked into my eyes for another moment before she nodded, "Alright, but I'm not going in with you. I need to check in with Aro." That had panic sliding through me again. Jane noticed and squeezed my hand comfortingly. "You're going to be alright, Bella. I won't stay away for long, I promise."

I took a deep, steadying breath and nodded, "Okay."

She gave me a small smile before she let go of my hand and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened, conversation stopped and I realized that the room was soundproofed. I stepped past Jane into the room full of the people I had come to think of as family and absently noted that Jane's face had fallen back into that blank mask she'd worn when I first saw her. Everyone's eyes were glued to me as I walked into the room. Jane gave me one final look before she closed the door behind me and left me alone with the Cullens.

Slowly, I turned to face them, completely uncertain as to what I should do or say. Thankfully, Carlisle broke the silence and asked, "How do you feel, Bella?"

I knew he wasn't asking about my confused emotional state and gratefully took the opportunity to focus on something else. I smiled and said, "I feel incredible, but everything is still really overwhelming."

He gave me an understanding smile and said, "I know, it can be like that in the beginning."

I nodded, and silence fell again with everyone seeming to be uncertain of what to say and how to reconnect. After a moment, I asked, "So, um, why are you all here?"

"Alice called us and told us what had happened. We came to be with you and help you adjust," Esme said sweetly.

"So you just dropped everything and came to Italy because I'm a vampire now?" I asked, trying to sort out how to react to the news.

"Yes, I'm sorry that you were changed like this. I had hoped for different circumstances if you were to be turned," Carlisle replied gently.

The soft regret in his voice set off my anger over their betrayal and I snapped out, "Well, if you wanted that, then you never should have abandoned me." Jasper took a step forward and I turned to glare at him. For the first time, I could feel him trying to use his ability to calm me and I bared my teeth and snarled, "Don't try to manipulate me, Jasper. I'm not going to attack anyone."

His eyes widened in shock as a deep frown creased his face. Alice put a hand on his shoulder, and the look eased slightly, but he kept his focus on me. Esme's quiet, compassionate voice cut through the sudden tension in the room. "Bella, we're so sorry that we left. Edward thought it would be best so that we stopped endangering your life," she said, and I could hear the regret in her voice.

Her gentle words reminded me of both how much I'd been broken by their abandonment and how close I'd still come to dying with Laurent and Victoria hunting me. It made me want to both sob and laugh at how ridiculous Esme's claim was. In the end I settled on dryly saying, "I'm sure that you believed that it was the right decision at the time. And I can see how much you regret that now, but it doesn't change the fact that you left me or what it did to me. And even ignoring the events that brought us all to Italy, I was in more danger with you gone than I would have been if you'd stayed."

"What do you mean, dear?" Esme asked, obviously confused.

I clenched my jaw and bitterly explained, "After you left, Laurent and Victoria came back. I would've been killed if it wasn't for Jacob and the wolves." Shocked remorse registered on everyone's faces but Edward's and Alice's, and for a moment I felt darkly satisfied that they felt bad about what had happened. But then Edward spoke up.

"Bella, love, we never could have known that they would come after you. You can't blame us for that," he said condescendingly.

His unwillingness to take responsibility for his actions had rage starting to boil within me again and I focused on him and coldly asked, "Did you never actually consider that Victoria would come back for revenge after you killed her mate?"

Edward's eyes turned pleading and he closed the distance between us as he said, "I'm sorry, Bella. It was a mistake. I know that now, and I'll never leave you again. We can really be together now."

I stared at him incredulously and he took my silence as an opportunity to try to wrap his arms around me. I pushed him off of me and snarled, "Don't. Just don't, Edward. You never wanted me to become a vampire. It didn't matter to you what I wanted, you just decided that you weren't going to let it happen and you fucking left, ripping my heart to pieces in the process just so that I wouldn't be like you. You don't get to turn around now and say, 'Oh well, it happened anyway so let's just forget the last year and live happily ever after.' It doesn't work that way. Not anymore."

He looked stricken for a split second before his expression darkened and he said, "That's not the way you were behaving three days ago."

My eyes narrowed and I flatly stated, "That's true. But, a lot has changed in those three days. _I've_ changed. And I'm not quite so willing to just forget about the way you left me alone and broken in the woods that day. Charlie had to send out a search party for me because I was too broken to want to move. He almost institutionalized me because I couldn't function without you." That made me realize that I hadn't even given my dad a thought since Alice and I arrived in Italy. Guilt and sorrow tried to overwhelm me as I realized he must be sick with worry for me and I might never see him again. I pushed those thoughts away and focused back on the present, telling myself I could worry about Charlie later.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Bella. But, I never stopped loving you and I never should have left. It was selfish, but you're my mate and we're supposed to be together," he said in that compelling voice that used to make me melt, but now I just found to be irritating.

Frowning, I searched his face. Once again, every aspect of his expression implied that his words had been nothing but the truth, with one tiny exception. His eyes still held that small dark hint that betrayed his need to control me. Speculatively, I said, "I don't feel the same way anymore, Edward. I don't want or need the same things I did when I was human, but you know that already, don't you?"

He faltered and I noticed Alice look away again. Before I could ask her what she knew, Esme cut in. "What do you mean, Bella? I thought he couldn't hear your thoughts."

Inwardly I cringed, I wasn't ready to admit it yet, but I didn't know when Jane would be back and I had a feeling that Edward wasn't the only one who knew about my change of heart. I turned to Esme and gave her a sad smile. "I don't think that's changed, Esme. But there are other people here whose thoughts he _can_ read. So, Edward has to know that I can't be his mate."

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie gasped in shock and I smiled inwardly to have my suspicions confirmed. I focused on Alice and said, "That's what you didn't want to admit earlier, isn't it?"

Alice bit her lip nervously and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I had a vision just before Jane bit you."

"What did you see?" I asked hoping that whatever it was, it would help me make a decision about what I was going to do.

Edward didn't give her a chance to answer. He let out a low angry growl and snarled, "It doesn't matter what she saw. It's not going to happen. You're _my_ mate, Bella. You are my reason for living." By the time he finished speaking, Edward had closed the distance between us and gripped each of my wrists in his hands.

"Edward!" Esme scolded, in that motherly tone that she had perfected, at the same time that the door swung open and Jane's cold, angry voice filled the room.

"Let go of my mate!" A tension I hadn't even been aware of eased within me at the sound of her voice and I almost smiled.

Edward's jaw clenched and his grip tightened on my wrists. I gasped in pain as thin cracks ran up my arms from beneath his fingers. Instantly, Edward dropped to his knees and released me as Jane's power washed over him. As soon as I was free, I snapped. White-hot rage raced through my veins and I lunged at him, slamming my fists into his perfect face over and over. The sight of cracks spreading over that deceitful face had sadistic pleasure washing through me and I reached for his neck, ready to rip his head off.

Small hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me off Edward's prone body. I hissed, trying to fight the strong hold on me, but Jane's sweet scent hit my nostrils at the same moment she soothingly said, "Stop, Bella. You don't need to kill him. You're okay."

I closed my eyes and relaxed against her, letting my insane fury fade away. I turned in her arms and buried my nose in her neck, breathing her scent deep into my lungs and shutting out everything else while I calmed down. Jane rubbed comforting circles on my back until the last of the tension left my body and then she pulled back and searched my eyes as she quietly asked, "Are you alright now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"_Jane's_ your mate!?" Rosalie asked, her voice nearly cracking under the weight of her disbelief.

"No, she's not. _I'm_ Bella's mate," Edward growled. I tensed and Jane looked over my shoulder to glare at him. In a second, Edward was writhing on the ground again, futilely fighting against Jane's ability.

"Jane, stop this," Carlisle pleaded.

She turned to give him a blank look, releasing her power over Edward. I could hear Jasper helping Edward get unsteadily to his feet behind me and I shifted to keep them both in view. Jane let me turn, but kept one possessive arm around my waist as she said, "For the sake of your friendship with Aro, I will refrain from using my talents for now, but you would be wise to prevent your _son_ from putting his hands on what doesn't belong to him."

Carlisle sighed and gave her a small nod. "Fine. Do you know when we will be allowed to take Bella home? We might have an easier time straightening this all out in a more familiar environment."

Jane's nostrils flared and her expression turned positively icy as she said, "In light of how you have already abandoned Bella once, Aro has decided that until her newborn year is up, you will not be entrusted with her care. If she decides that she still wishes to leave, she will not be leaving alone."

Carlisle kept a straight face, but everyone else shifted uncomfortably at her announcement. I turned to look at her, a small flicker of hope igniting in my chest. Carlisle asked the question I was too afraid to voice. "Who will be going with her?"

"I will. I turned her, so she is _my_ responsibility until she is able to maintain her control," Jane said with a smirk. I couldn't keep a smile from spreading across my face at the thought that I might be able to find a way to have everything.

"I see, perhaps if I spoke with Aro, I might be able to convince him otherwise," Carlisle said and my smile fell. _Of course he just wants to get me away from Jane so he can convince me to get back with Edward_, I thought bitterly.

Jane lifted an eyebrow and flatly said, "You may try, but first he wishes to speak with Bella." Carlisle nodded and Jane led us from the room.

Stopping in the antechamber outside the throne room, Jane informed the Cullens that they would need to wait there until Aro was finished speaking with me. Everyone immediately began protesting and I was torn. I didn't trust Aro and my vague memories of him creeped me out, so part of me wanted the Cullens with me because they offered a familiar sense of security. But the larger part of me was still hurt by their abandonment and I didn't know if I could really trust them anymore either.

I noticed Alice watching me carefully and I wondered what she was thinking. Her eyes held a strange mix of happiness and sorrow and I didn't know what to make of it, but it made me want to get her alone as soon as possible so I could talk to her without everyone else voicing their opinions. I looked away and realized that everyone was still arguing, obviously feeling entitled to have some say in my life. It pissed me off, I wasn't the helpless, clumsy, awkward girl they used to know anymore and I didn't need them trying to make decisions for me.

"Everyone stop!" I yelled over the noise. They all froze and turned to me, obviously surprised that I'd spoken up. I clenched my jaw to try to control my temper and ground out, "Just wait here. I'll be fine. Right now, the Volturi are the only people who seem actually interested in what I want as opposed to trying to dictate my choices. So, shut up and wait."

I ignored the hurt and sheepish looks on their faces and looked at Jane. She was smirking, but I could see pride in her eyes and I had to fight back a smile. She nodded slightly and said, "Come, Bella," and she opened the door to lead me into the throne room, leaving the Cullens to wait outside.

Unlike the last time I had been in this room, there were only a half dozen guards and the three kings. For a moment I wondered where all the other vampires were, but I quickly pushed the thought aside when Aro grinned at me and said, "Ah, the lovely Bella. Being a vampire does seem to suit you, my dear."

"Thank you," I said politely, knowing that I would be blushing if I were still able.

He stood and glided down the steps towards me. Two of the guards stepped forward as though they would flank him, but he waved them away and they moved back into position. He held out a hand to me and asked, "Out of curiosity, may I?"

Knowing what he wanted, I immediately placed my hand in his. As his papery fingers wrapped around mine and he tried to read my mind, I was surprised to realize that while I was still intimidated by his obvious age and power, Aro didn't terrify me the way he had when I was human. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to have me killed if I became a threat, but I felt like my place in this world wasn't as tenuous as it had been before Jane had bitten me.

Aro chuckled and released my hand, "Still a mystery to me. Simply marvelous." I couldn't help but smile in response to the wonder in his voice. He studied me for a long time before he said, "Jane has told me of your extraordinary control when she took you to hunt. It appears that you were always meant to be one of us, Bella dear."

"Thank you, Aro. But I'm afraid my control isn't as good at it looks," I admitted, not certain why I felt the need to be so honest.

He looked intrigued as he asked, "Oh? How so?"

I looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with him as I said, "I lost my temper and attacked Edward a few minutes ago."

"Did you?" he asked, giggling. My eyes snapped back up to him and I wasn't surprised to see him reaching for Jane's hand. I knew what he'd see in her thoughts, so I didn't say anything. After a moment, Aro opened his eyes and smiled understandingly at me. "Bella dear, you mustn't let that bother you. Any of us would lose our temper under those circumstances."

"What did you see, brother?" Caius asked, leaning forward in his throne.

Aro didn't take his appraising eyes off me as he explained, "It seems that Edward is having some difficulty accepting that Bella has found a mate in our Jane. He hurt Bella and that was what made her lose control."

A malicious look crossed the blonde king's face and he slyly asked, "Did he?"

Aro hummed in acknowledgment and asked, "Have you decided what you are going to do? When Jane was here earlier, she seemed to think you were still uncertain about your mate bond."

I hesitated and had to fight the urge to look at the tense blonde standing next to me. I licked my lips nervously and replied, "In all honesty, I haven't had a moment to really think since I finished the change. I don't know what I want to do yet, but I can't deny that I feel very deeply for Jane. Thank you for allowing her to be with me the past several days."

"You knew Jane was with you during the transition?" the third king asked, sitting forward and showing more interest than he'd displayed before.

"Yes, sir." I answered politely. "I didn't know who it was at the time, but I could feel her presence and it made the pain more manageable."

"Hmm, that makes sense," he muttered, talking more to himself than any of us.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Aro asked curiously.

Seeming to become aware of his surroundings again, Marcus met Aro's questioning gaze and said, "It's been a very long time since I've seen a mate bond as strong as the one they share. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it when it first formed, but now everything is much clearer."

When he didn't seem as though he would continue, Aro quickly crossed to him and took his hand, obviously too eager to wait for a better explanation. I glanced at Jane but she seemed just as confused as I felt. Aro all but squealed in delight and I snapped my attention back to him in time to see him grinning at me. "Bella, you are truly extraordinary. I do hope you decide to stay with us. You have such potential and we would be sure to treat you as the treasure you are."

I frowned, cocking my head to the side as I searched for any sign of deceit in his expression. But I couldn't find any; he really meant what he said. That realization sent a surge of hope through me and I was having a harder time reconciling the Cullens' opinion of the Volturi with my experience of them. While they weren't offering the family that the Cullens were, they seemed to be offering a valued position with them. I really needed to talk to Jane about what her life was like before I decided anything.

Realizing I'd been too lost in thought to respond to Aro, I sheepishly said, "Um, thank you. I will consider it."

He beamed at me, not even looking slightly offended by my temporary distraction. He turned to Jane and said, "You may as well let Carlisle come in. I know he has much to say to me."

Jane nodded, not betraying any emotions as she went and opened the door for the Cullens. They all spilled in, looking like a disorganized family of American tourists and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Edward moved straight towards me and attempted to wrap an arm around my waist, but I easily side-stepped his attempt, even as Jane let out a low warning growl. She was back at my side in an instant, glaring at Edward for even considering trying to touch me.

He glowered at both of us, and Alice slipped between us to stand next to me. I gave her a curious look, but she just winked at me and turned back to face the kings. That one look eased the worry I'd felt since my heart stopped beating that I'd lost her as a friend. At this point, she was the one member of the Cullen family that I was the most worried about losing, especially with the way she'd barely been able to look at me all day.

Aro's happy voice drew my attention back to him. "Ah, the Cullens, all here together. It's lovely to see you all. What can I do for you?" he asked in an almost singing tone.

Carlisle stepped a little ahead of the rest of the group and said, "We'd like you to reconsider letting Bella return home alone with us. She is a valued member of our family and we're more than happy to take responsibility for looking after her. There is no need for you to send one of your guards with her."

I grit my teeth against the sudden swell of conflicting emotions rising within me. On the one hand, hearing him claim me as part of the family was everything I had wanted to hear when I was human, and it made me feel so happy to finally think that I could belong with them. But on the other hand, I was furious that he would presume that I would blindly follow his decisions the way I had as a human. They had all abandoned me, betrayed the trust and love I had given them, and left without any warning.

"I see, and are you sure that this is what our dear Bella wants?" Aro asked, sounding mildly curious, but I could make out a darkly gleeful twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course it's what she wants," Edward stated confidently. "Bella's always wanted to be part of our family."

Aro pursed his lips in consideration. I was slightly surprised when it was Caius who responded in a snide tone. "Why are you claiming responsibility now when you have already abandoned her so thoughtlessly once? How are we to know that you won't repeat that mistake at the first sign of trouble?"

In spite of my first impression of the blonde king, I found myself starting to like the cold, perpetually angry man. I was beginning to suspect that he had a very shrewd mind that he hid under the petulant attitude. It made me realize that there might be a valid reason aside from his age for why he would be considered an equal to the other two kings. That thought made me wonder just how different all of the vampires in Volterra were when they weren't being watched by outsiders.

"We deeply regret the choice to leave Forks without Bella. It is not something we will do again," Carlisle said, and I could hear the honesty in his tone. "At the time, Edward was certain that it was the best choice for Bella's safety. He loves her deeply and would do anything to protect her."

I opened my mouth to bite out a scathing retort, but Aro cut me off by asking, "They why not simply turn her and take her with you? Bella has said that she wanted to become a vampire and wanted to join your coven."

Carlisle let out a weary sigh and admitted, "In hindsight, that is what we should have done, but we let Edward make the decision about his mate."

I swallowed the angry snarl that wanted to rip from my lips, not wanting to miss Aro's response. But Jane had no such restraint and she let out a loud, angry hiss in response to Carlisle's words. Aro glanced over at us and smiled before he turned back to Carlisle and said, "Surely by now you have learned that Bella is not Edward's mate."

Carlisle looked to be at a loss for words and Esme smoothly stepped forward and said, "We were discussing it just before Jane returned to bring Bella to see you, but the matter wasn't resolved."

Aro let out a short giddy laugh and said, "I see. Well, allow me to shed some light on the matter. You see, my dear brother, Marcus, has the ability to see relationships between vampires. It seems that the lovely Bella's true mate is our own dear Jane."

For a split second everyone froze and there was a perfect moment of absolute silence. But then Edward growled, "That's impossible. Bella's not queer. And she loves _me_. She gave up her humanity for _me._"

This time I couldn't hold back, and I snarled, "No, I didn't. I became a vampire for _myself_. I didn't want to be the pathetic damsel in distress for the rest of my life, always needing to be saved from my own stupidity. And while I _thought_ I loved you when I was human, now, it's clear to me that you manipulated my emotions because you need someone to need you, someone who is completely under your control and willing to do whatever you want."

Edward's expression turned pleading as he said, "That's not true, Bella, love. I do love you. I love everything about you."

I lifted a skeptical eyebrow and said, "If that were true, then you would want me to be happy."

"I do want you to be happy, Bella. _I_ can make you happy. That's why I know I'm your mate," he replied earnestly.

I scoffed, "How can you expect to make me happy when you aren't even listening to me? When you haven't even _asked_ what I want?"

"I know what you want," he stated patronizingly. "You want to be taken care of for once in your life, instead of having to take care of everyone else, the way you've had to take care of Charlie and your mom. It's what you've always wanted."

Rage started to boil within me again. _How dare he assume to tell me what I want? I wanted those things before he left, but I don't want that for the rest of eternity. I want to stand on my own two feet and fight for what matters to me. I want someone to be my equal in all things. I don't want Edward Cullen_. The feeling of Jasper's calming ability trying to settle over me again yanked me from my furious thoughts and I snapped my attention to him and growled in warning. He gave me a guilty, worried look and I felt the effect back off.

That look was the last straw, and I let my angry glare take in each of the Cullen's in turn before I carefully spoke, wanting to make sure each word was understood. "I will not go anywhere with you unless you stop trying to manipulate me and my emotions and let me make my own decisions. I am not the raving beast you were apparently expecting, nor am I the pathetic, shy girl you used to know. She died three days ago. Let her go and stop seeing her when you look at me."

Stricken amber eyes stared at me as though they were truly seeing me for the first time, and I just glared challengingly back at them. The sound of slow clapping drew everyone's attention back to the grinning king. "That was a wonderful speech, Bella dear. And the way you are controlling your temper, absolutely amazing. Or is our empathic friend helping with that?" Aro asked curiously, but I got the distinct impression he already knew the answer.

"I'm not," Jasper said, still frowning. "She keeps throwing it off."

Aro grinned, "How wonderful." Several of the Cullens threw disgusted looks at him in response, but his obvious joy amused me, and I felt my anger give in to the softer emotion. Aro ignored the looks he was receiving and turned to Marcus and Caius.

Caius just scowled back, but to my surprise, Marcus leaned forward and said, "Isabella will not be left in your care. Her bond with Jane will not be denied, you are only straining your own ties by doing so. Either accept both, or let Isabella go before your coven falls apart."

I glanced at Jane and saw the same shock that I felt reflected in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant and replaced by a vindictive glee that made me slightly nervous, and yet it also had heated desire pooling low in my belly. Jane's eyes darkened and I knew she had noticed my sudden arousal. I swallowed hard and forced myself to look away before I gave in to the sudden impulse to ravish her without a care for our audience.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Your coven is dividing, my friend," he said in a bored tone, sitting back in his throne.

Not giving anyone time to respond, Aro said, "Now that that's decided, is there anything else you needed from us?" He paused for the briefest of moments then asked, "No? Wonderful, I'm sure we will be speaking again before you depart, but while Bella makes up her mind, please enjoy our hospitality." It was an obvious dismissal, and I turned to leave.

"Actually, Aro, there is one other thing I would like to ask of you," Carlisle said quickly.

"Very well," Aro replied in a pleasant tone that did nothing to hide his impatience.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Bella has expressed interest in following our diet. Would it be possible for us to take her hunting?"

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I cannot allow that, yet. Even with her exceptional display of control, it is too risky to allow her to leave the safety of our stronghold. I fear the press of humanity would be far too tempting," Aro stated without any remorse.

I was immediately reminded of the man I'd killed and guilt started to seep back into my mind. I lost track of the conversation around me as I thought about what Jane had said about the man. _He knew what was going to happen to him. But does that make it any better? Am I any less of a monster just because I killed someone who knew he was going to die?_

A soft touch on my arm pulled me from my thoughts and I realized that everyone was filing out of the throne room. I glanced at Jane and saw her watching me closely, her hand still on my arm. I smiled half-heartedly, unable to offer any other emotion in light of my recent thoughts. She seemed to understand because she took my hand and silently guided me out of the room after bowing her head at the three kings. I gave them an awkward nod and followed her.

Once the throne room door shut behind us, Emmett looked at me and grinned, "So, Bella…Jane's your mate. That's _hot!_"

I couldn't help but laugh, his teasing tone immediately lightening my mood; even as Jane hissed angrily and Rosalie gave him a backhanded slap on the arm. I gently squeezed Jane's hand in an effort to calm her and suggestively replied, "Emmett, you have no idea."

His jaw dropped and I could feel Jane's smirk without even needing to look. Alice coughed delicately in an effort to cover her quiet laughter. Rosalie glared hatefully at me and Jane, while Jasper, Esme and Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. Edward began a low rumbling growl that slowly picked up volume and intensity. A single glance at Jane told me that she was loudly thinking of the kiss we had shared in the hallway earlier and I pursed my lips torn between amusement and guilt over the knowledge that this was hurting Edward.

Feeling my emotions beginning to spiral out of control again, I let out a long unnecessary sigh and said, "Look, I know there is a lot that we all need to deal with and talk about, but can we please just do that later. I need some time to think and process everything that has happened in the last four days."

Ever the doting mother, Esme immediately said, "Of course, honey. Forgive us, we're just so glad to see you again. But please, take your time. We'll be here when you're ready to talk."

Part of me didn't really believe that they would wait for me to be ready but I felt too emotionally drained to do anything but nod and turn to Jane to ask, "Is there somewhere I can go to think?"

She nodded, "Of course, follow me."

I gave one last lingering look at the Cullens, just in case they left again before I had the chance to talk to them. Then I followed Jane down a corridor I hadn't been down before. We moved deeper into the castle and further away from the public areas. The sounds of movement and the heartbeats of the human servants grew distant and were replaced by a quiet peace that seeped into my skin and eased some of the strain of the day.

Jane finally stopped at a heavy wooden door and sounding a little anxious, said, "This is my room. No one ever dares to bother me here unless the kings need me; so, you will not be disturbed."

I smiled," Thank you."

She gave me a small nervous smile in return and opened the door. I stepped in and my eyes were immediately drawn to the numerous bookcases lining the walls. They covered most of the wall space and were filled with hundreds of books. I could see everything from modern paperbacks to ancient looking cloth bound books. I knew that I could get lost for days in her personal library. In one corner of the room, the bookshelves gave way to a variety of stringed instruments, most of which I didn't recognize. I smiled, thinking that I'd love to hear her play for me.

On the opposite wall from the instruments, was a large four poster bed, draped with dark red curtains and sheets. It was the only color in the otherwise black and gray décor. Even the small seating area had a black leather sofa and chairs. It was a stark room, but somehow suited the petit blonde. I turned to her and saw that she was watching me anxiously.

"Your room is lovely, Jane," I said with a smile.

She immediately relaxed. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"I do. I'd love to listen to you play some time," I replied, gesturing toward the instruments.

"Then I will, but first I believe you wanted some time to think," she said, looking somewhat uncertain.

I nodded, I did need time to process everything that had happened. I knew that it would be best if I was alone to figure it all out, but there was part of me that really wanted Jane to stay close to me. I groaned and moved over to sit on the couch. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

I had meant it as a rhetorical question, but Jane answered anyway, "It seems complicated because all of your emotions are heightened right now due to the change. I know it's difficult, Bella, but you literally have all the time in the world to figure out what you want."

That startled me and I looked up to meet her earnest eyes. "Are you really willing to wait for me to choose? Even if it takes years?" I asked, having a hard time wrapping my head around my new reality of the possibility for living for thousands of years.

Jane smiled softly and sat next to me on the couch. She took my hand in hers and idly rubbed her thumb along my skin as she gently said, "Bella, I've lived for over a thousand years. In all that time, no one has made me feel the way I do when I'm with you. I am selfish and impatient by nature, but I would wait for another thousand years if it meant you chose me in the end. I won't take your choices away from you. So, I will wait, and hope that you decide to stay."

The depth of honest emotion in Jane's voice had venomous tears welling in my eyes and I had to look away to collect myself before I could speak. When I did, my voice came out rougher than usual as I managed to say, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, my love. I was merely speaking the truth. But for now I am going to give you your privacy. I will return in a couple of hours to check on you," she said, kissing me on the cheek before she stood and moved to the door.

I only managed to thank her again before she was out the door and I was alone with my thoughts for the first time all day. The words 'my love' started ricocheting around my mind, bringing a rising tide of emotions with them. Hearing Jane say those words in such a casual way felt so profoundly different than when Edward had said them and I couldn't help but wonder how I had ever believed that I loved him. But then blurry memories of when he left me came rushing in, and I became lost in the sea of vague memories of the despair I felt, and the knowledge that everything he'd said had been a lie.

Surrounded by Jane's scent, which permeated all of the furniture, it was somehow easier to face the memories and heartache of the months since the Cullens left Forks. For the first time since that day in the woods, I let myself really cope with what I had felt and how I reacted to it. It was painful and more than once I broke down in tearless, wracking sobs, but gradually I began to move past that pain and was able to look towards the future with clear eyes. By the time Jane returned, I had a much better grasp on my emotions and what I wanted. I felt lighter, as though the weight of my human life had lifted leaving me ready to face eternity.

When the door opened and Jane stepped into her room, her face was back in that blank mask, but I could still read the anxiety that burned in her eyes. Wanting to sooth her worries, I smiled and said, "Hi."

Her face softened slightly and she moved further into the room as she replied, "Hello, Bella. Do you need more time?'

"No, actually, I wanted to talk to you. Will you come sit with me?" I asked, gesturing to the empty space next to me on the couch.

"Of course," she said, giving me a small smile as she moved to sit stiffly on the opposite end of the couch.

"Thanks." I studied her for a moment while I tried to decide the best way to ask the questions I had. She looked nervous and I hated seeing her that way. Not knowing how else to ease her concerns, until I had the information I needed, I asked, "What is it really like to live here? I've gotten the feeling that it's very different from what everyone else thinks."

Jane's lips curved into a small smirk and she relaxed into a more comfortable position. "What makes you say that?" she asked in a deceptively neutral voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her deflection, but decided to answer anyway. "I was terrified to come here when Alice and I were trying to save Edward from himself. What they both had told me of the Volturi painted a dark and threatening picture of emotionless greed for power. But there are all these little things that I've noticed that indicate it all to be a façade used to intimidate other vampires."

"How so?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

I smiled, "You know the receptionist's name and you knew enough about the guy that I killed to help me deal with my guilt. You weren't lying about what you knew of his life, I would have been able to see it in your eyes."

"Alright, but that's just what you've noticed about me, Bella. What else have you seen?" she asked wryly.

"Aro is interested in finding vampires with special abilities to join your ranks, but he respects the individuals enough to let them go if it's what they want. He genuinely cares about your happiness, but he won't force me to stay if it's what I really want. And it would be all too easy for him to manipulate the situation so I stayed. But he isn't, and I don't buy the pretense that the only reason I'm confined to the castle is to prevent me from exposing us in the city. He's seen far too much with his ability to not understand how I would react if I lost control and created a bloodbath.

"I also think there's more to Caius than the petulant, angry man he seems to be. He's shrewd and more intelligent than he lets outsiders see. I think he's probably the strategist of the three of them, and uses his image as a mask to hide the way he guides Aro's apparent leadership. It lets him watch everyone without necessarily being noticed. I think that he made that comment about Alice and Edward leaving me to die, to see if he could use it to sever my ties to the Cullens before I was turned. I don't think that he ever intended my death if it could have been avoided. Why waste my potential, if it can be used to help?

"And Marcus is more invested in the lives and relationships that he sees than he appears. The sorrow in his eyes is proof enough that he is not a soulless dictator, bored with his eternity. And that doesn't even touch on what he said about the bond between you and me, and how it's affecting the Cullens. He cares."

While I rattled off my observations on the kings, Jane's eyes grew wide with surprise. When I was finished, she blinked twice and started laughing. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but smile, even if she was laughing at me. Eventually, her laughter died away and she wryly said, "You are far more observant than I expected."

I shrugged, "It's easy to be observant when everyone underestimates you."

That statement had Jane's face instantly darkening into a hard, angry expression. "What do you mean?" she asked ominously.

"When I was human, I was incredibly awkward and clumsy, so I learned to draw as little attention as possible. When you aren't talking, most people forget that you're listening and watching. I guess I've managed to hold on to that talent," I explained easily, ignoring Jane's threatening expression.

"You're wrong, Bella. I've never seen anyone who draws as much attention as you do. Even when you were human, you captivated the attention of every vampire you met. You even intrigued me, and I'd managed to remain unaffected for centuries," Jane said, and her ire seemed to turn inward.

Trying to pull her out of whatever dark thoughts she was thinking, I nudged her in the side and slyly said, "You still haven't answered my question."

Jane scowled at me, but when I merely lifted an eyebrow at her, she softened and said, "I suppose I haven't. Fine, life with the Volturi is nothing like the way the Cullens live. We aren't ashamed of who we are and don't hide behind the human trappings. To the outside world, we are the ruling class and have to be seen as such. It is a privilege to join the guard and enforce the laws that protect us all. We must be seen as cold and unforgiving, it is the only thing that stands between order and utter chaos.

"However, in private, we are our own people. We are not a family, and we don't involve ourselves in each other's lives. Vampires are generally solitary creatures, unless mated, and the Volturi are no different. We share camaraderie when working, but otherwise we keep our distance. When I am not on guard duty or out on missions for the kings, I am free to do whatever I want. But, because of my ability and willingness to fulfill Aro's wishes, I have little free time. I enjoy the freedom and power the kings give me to act on their behalf. It allows me to be myself without having to compromise my sadistic nature."

When she fell silent, I contemplated what she had said and what it could mean for me, but having little actual experience with the kind of life she had described, I had no idea how I could fit into it. Finally, I gave up and asked, "If I stayed, what would I do?"

Jane's gave me an understanding look and said, "With your ability to foil other vampires' talents, you would be invaluable to the kings, especially if you are able to expand that talent to include others. So, I would guess that once you are ready to leave the castle, you would join me whenever I go on missions. However, if that does not interest you, the kings would allow you to remain behind. Not every member of the Volturi is a guard. For example, Heidi is very talented with persuading humans, but she is not suited to combat situations. So, she is in charge of hiring our human staff when we have a vacancy and she brings us prey so we do not overhunt the local population and risk exposure."

Not wanting to think about the prey she had mentioned, I focused on the other things Jane had said and asked, "Do you really think I can use my ability to block other powers?"

"It's possible. Most people who have a gift as a human find that the ability is much stronger after becoming a vampire," she replied. "I think yours has already grown, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

She smiled and said, "Your friend, Jasper, seemed rather frustrated when you were thwarting his empathy gift. I'm guessing he was able to use it on you when you were human."

"Yeah, he did. That's weird, right? I mean why would his power work but not yours?" I asked, frowning.

"Each talent works differently," Jane explained patiently. "Mine is all mental. I make people's minds believe that they are in pain and they feel it. Based on that, and the fact that neither Edward nor Aro can read your mind, but Marcus can still read your relationships, I'm guessing you have a mental shield. Jasper's gift is probably more physical in nature and that's why his used to work. But now that you're a vampire, your emotions are controlled by your mind instead of the chemical processes of your body, which would allow you to use your shield to brush off his talent."

"Hmm," I hummed, thinking through the implications of her logic. "Do you think that's why I'm not behaving as a typical newborn?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she said, "I hadn't thought of that. It would make sense."

We both fell into silence as we considered the new information. I quickly lost interest in the topic and found myself studying Jane. When we were alone, she was so different than the cold, impassive vampire she had seemed to be when I first came to Volterra. I could still see the hard, sadistic side of her, and I had no doubt that she reveled in her ability to cause pain in others. I didn't think she would have survived for so long as Aro's right hand if she didn't. But she also had a compassionate side, which was evident in all of the ways she had helped me since I'd completed my transformation.

The dichotomy between the two sides I'd seen of her was captivating to behold. I couldn't help but wonder who else she allowed to see her softer side. I didn't think there were many people who she showed it to, and that made me feel special. I found my eyes drawn to her plump red lips and the memory of the kiss we'd shared in the hallway began playing through my mind. I wanted to kiss her again to show her just how special she made me feel. Just the thought of feeling her petite body pressed against me had raw desire sliding over me. Without conscious thought, I had shifted closer to her. I wanted to reach out and pull her into my arms, but I hesitated, uncertain as to whether she would welcome my touch.

Crimson eyes met mine, drawing me out of my thoughts again. "You're staring, Bella," Jane said, her voice lower than usual.

"I know, I was thinking about you," I breathed, fighting my need to erase the distance between us.

Jane's eyes darkened and she gave me a devious smirk as she purred, "And just what were you thinking?"

"That I want to kiss you again," I whispered, every fiber of my being focused on her perfect lips.

She crashed into me, her mouth claiming mine in desperate need, and I moaned into the kiss. Her tongue slipped past my lips to tangle with my own in a tantalizing dance that set my body on fire. My hands explored her slight curves, encouraging her to move closer. Jane followed the silent request and shifted to straddle my legs on the couch.

I lost track of everything but the feeling of her taught body and the warmth of her mouth. Lust clouded my mind, driving out my insecurities and doubts. Nothing could compare to the way I felt as Jane's skilled hands and mouth explored my body. As our clothes began falling to the floor, I could feel the pull of our mate bond strengthening and entwining us irreversibly together.

When my back hit the mattress of Jane's bed and I saw her begin to crawl up to meet me, a flash of panic shot through me and I put up a hand to stop her. "Wait, Jane," I gasped.

She froze, kneeling above me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are we ready for this?" I asked, not sure how to express the sudden moment of uncertainty.

Jane scowled and flatly said, "I've never been more ready in my existence. Do you still doubt that you are my mate?"

I shook my head and tried to explain, "No, it's not that. I-I just-I've never…I never thought I'd be with a woman. I don't know how to do this." Inwardly, I cringed. That hadn't been what I meant to say, but I just couldn't admit that I was still a virgin.

Her expression softened and she said, "It's alright, Bella. I'll take care of you." She paused, moving farther up the bed until she could hover above me while she searched my eyes. "I want to make you mine in every way. But, if this is more than just nerves, we can stop until you're ready."

A shiver raced through me at the honest devotion I saw in her eyes and I knew that I could trust her. That knowledge dissolved the panic and momentary doubt. I reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Okay, make me yours, Jane. I trust you."

Jane's eyes darkened and she slowly lowered her body to press into mine. A soft moan escaped my lips at the feeling of naked skin sliding along my own. Her lips pressed almost tenderly against my own and I parted my lips, inviting her to deepen the kiss. As her tongue slipped into my mouth, I felt her small hand trail up my inner thigh. My legs fell open in automatic response to her touch and Jane purred into my mouth when her fingers skimmed along my wet slit.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me," she murmured, breaking the kiss to meet my eyes.

I didn't know how to answer her, so I just nodded. My eyes fluttered shut when I felt one of her fingers tease my entrance. I whimpered, clutching her shoulders to ground myself. The finger pressed into me and my eyes flew open. I was immediately lost in Jane's crimson eyes. They were filled with such tender affection that I could do nothing but relax completely and give my body over to the sensations she was evoking in me.

After a couple of shallow thrusts, Jane's finger pushed deeper into me until it hit my barrier. Her eyebrows shot up and she froze completely for a split second before a wide grin spread across her face and she purred, "You've never given your body to anyone before. Oh, my Bella, you are truly a tesero. Mi fate onore. Ti amerò per sempre."

I blinked, "I have no idea what that meant. But I've never been with anyone before."

Jane chuckled lightly and said, "I will tell you later, my love. But knowing that _he_ has never touched you this way is a gift I can never repay. Thank you for giving me this."

If I'd still been human, I would have been blushing furiously in embarrassment. Instead I looked away, unable to face the reverence in her eyes. "Um, you're welcome," I muttered awkwardly, not wanting to think about Edward.

Soft fingers cupped my cheek and turned my face back to hers. "Please don't be embarrassed, Bella. Do you want me to stop?" she asked, obviously concerned.

I shook my head, unable to force the words past my lips. Jane smiled and placed a tender kiss on my lips before she slowly drew her finger almost all the way out of me before slowly pressing back in. It felt exquisite and I reveled in the feeling of her slow shallow thrusts. She watched me with wonder in her eyes as she gradually picked up speed, pressing deeper into me with each thrust. Heated arousal built low in my belly and I moaned.

As my inner walls began to clench around Jane's finger, it reached deep enough to hit my barrier again. This time she didn't stop and broke through while her thumb pressed down on my swollen clit. The sharp shock of pain was immediately overwhelmed by the most intense pleasure I'd ever experienced. I shuddered and cried out as I clenched around Jane's finger and rode out the intense waves of my orgasm.

"Wow," I managed to say as I came down from the high. Jane chuckled and leaned down for a long, languid kiss. When she pulled back, she stared down at me with such burning intensity that I froze, unsure what had caused that look.

"Prego non mi lasciare. Non posso vivere senza di te," she murmured with quiet desperation.

"Jane, I don't know what that means. What's wrong?" I asked, frowning in my confusion.

She shook her head, pulling away so she could sit up as she bitterly laughed at herself. "Questo ѐ ridicolo. Sono così stupido. Perchѐ faccio questo a me stesso? Lei non avrebbe mai potuto amarmi, lo sono un mostro sadico."

I had no idea what she was saying, but I was very familiar with the self-hating tone of her voice. I didn't know why she was berating herself, but after what we had just shared I had to stop her. I quickly moved down the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't know what upset you, but please talk to me Jane. What's wrong?" I pleaded.

She tensed in my embrace, but I didn't let go, somehow knowing that she needed to be held, even if she didn't want to admit it. Several long minutes passed before she finally gave in to her need and leaned into me. I kissed her temple and just held her until she was ready to talk.

When she did, all she said was, "Prego non mi lasciare. Non posso vivere sanza di te."

I sighed, "The only part of that I understood was 'please'. What do you want, Jane? I can't help if I don't understand."

"Please don't leave me," Jane whispered in a voice so quiet that even with my vampiric hearing, I almost couldn't understand what she'd said.

My grip immediately tightened as her soft request ripped painfully through me. "I won't," I breathed. "I'm not going anywhere." I sealed my promise with a kiss before pressing her down onto the bed and showing her just how much she had grown to mean to me in such a short amount of time.

Epilogue: 100 years later

I took a deep, unnecessary breath to settle myself before I pushed open the doors into the throne room. I stepped into the room, taking in the crowd of vampires nearly filling the room, but I only had eyes for Jane. When our eyes met across the room, her impassive mask flickered briefly into a small welcoming smile that I couldn't help but return. We'd only been separated for a little over an hour, but just the sight of her beautiful face could still make me smile.

I tore my eyes away from my mate to focus on Aro who was smiling indulgently at me. I didn't bother to glance at the other two kings; I knew they would both be masking their true emotions with so many vampires in the room who weren't part of their trusted inner circle. I strode confidently into the center of the room and bowed my head briefly.

"Masters, the Cullens have all arrived in the city. They should be here soon," I stated blandly.

Aro grinned, "Thank you, Bella dear. Is everything prepared for them?"

"Of course," I said with a mischievous smirk.

Aro pursed his lips, but didn't comment on the look. Instead, he calmly walked down the steps to me, holding out his hand. During my training after I had agreed to join the Volturi, I had learned that I was able to lift my mental shield and Aro took great pleasure in finally being able to see my mind at every opportunity.

I didn't hesitate to raise my shield and place my hand in his, knowing he would see the surprise I had left in Edward's guest room. I hadn't seen him in over a decade, but I still hadn't forgiven him for trying to kill Jane after I announced that I wouldn't be leaving Volterra with him and his family after I'd been turned. So, I took great joy in torturing him whenever I was forced to see him.

Aro released my hand with a chuckle and he only sounded amused as he asked, "Bella dear, are you ever going to stop tormenting the poor boy?"

My eyes involuntarily flicked over to Jane, who had a sadistic smirk on her face. She had never forgiven Edward for the way he'd treated me both before and after the change and she loved the many ways I found to get back at him. I looked back at Aro and unashamedly said, "Not unless you decide to let me kill him, Master."

He shook his head and sighed, "You know I won't do that unless I have no choice, Bella. Go take your place, dear one."

"Yes, Master," I said, immediately moving to Jane's side. She smirked at me and I shrugged before we both turned towards the doors, our faces falling into the impassive masks that were expected.

When the doors leading into the room opened, I pushed my shield out to blanket the entire dais, protecting the kings, Jane, Alec and myself from the abilities of the incoming vampires. As they came in, each of the Cullens glanced first at me before looking at Aro and I wanted to roll my eyes. Even after a century they still thought they could convince me to leave Jane and join their never-ending quest for high school diplomas.

When I had the time, I did still make a point in visiting with Alice, Jasper, Esme and Emmett, but only if I could get them away from Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie. The latter three never missed an opportunity to try and convince me that I was making a mistake in staying with the Volturi. But I'd never had any regrets. I liked my life. I didn't have to hide who and what I was unless I needed to go shopping. I enjoyed the work I did for the kings. I respected them and they respected me, especially when they realized that the combination of mine and Jane's talents made us an unstoppable force on a battlefield. And while I didn't have a large vampire family, I did have Jane and Alec and they were enough of a family for me.

As Carlisle spoke with Aro, I noticed Edward frowning and had to fight back a grin. I knew he was trying to read Aro's mind and didn't like that he was being thwarted by my gift. I saw the moment when he realized that I was the reason he was being blocked and didn't stop myself from smirking at him when he turned angry, accusing eyes on me. The look quickly dissolved into an expression full of possessive longing that I had seen far too often over the years.

I lifted an eyebrow and pulled my shield away from Jane. Edward's gaze shifted to her and darkened. I glanced at her and noticed the devilish twinkle in her eyes and smirked. That one look told me that she was loudly thinking about one of the numerous times we had made love. She turned to me and I winked before wrapping my shield back around her. Edward immediately began brooding over whatever he saw in her mind and I allowed myself one small smirk before turning my attention back to my job.

Once the pleasantries of the meeting had ended and we were released from the throne room. Jane and I led the Cullens to their guest rooms. After hugs and promises to catch up later, they finally entered their rooms, leaving Jane and I alone together and several hours without obligations. I grinned at her and we waited outside Edward's door. It took him 30 seconds to find his surprise. He let out a furious roar and I started laughing.

Jane finally dropped her cold demeanor and chuckled, "Ti amo, mio bel tesoro."

"I love you too, my darling Jane," I said before pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss.

_Fin_

Translations:

Tesero- treasure

Mi fate onore. Ti amerò per sempre- You honor me. I will love you forever.

Prego non mi lasciare. Non posso vivere senza di te- Please never leave me. I can't live without you.

Questo ѐ ridicolo. Sono così stupido. Perchѐ faccio questo a me stesso? Lei non avrebbe mai potuto amarmi, lo sono un mostro sadico- This is ridiculous. I am so stupid. Why do I do this to myself? She could never love me, I am a sadistic monster.

Ti amo, mio bel tesoro- I love you, my beautiful treasure.


End file.
